marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege of Wundagore
| Synopsis1 = The time has come for the master geneticist called The High Evolutionary to lead the assault to retake his Wundagore Mountain citadel from the mutant madman Exodus and his super-powered Acolytes! To accomplish this daunting task, The High Evolutionary has recruited the displaced Knights of Wundagore (now lead by Quicksilver), as well as his most unique creations: Heroes for Hire's own White Tiger! And she's bringing along her teammates on perhaps their most hopeless mission yet! In typical H4H fashion, mysteries, conflicts, and suspicion bubble beneath the surface of this melting pot of heroes: what will Jim Hammond do when Iron Fist usurps his authority again? How will the White Tiger's awakening feeling for Danny Rand affect her team, and her mission for The High Evolutionary? Who and what lurks beneath the helm of the masked knight, Lord Anon? And what horrifying plans is Exodus concocting for the world using his mysterious mutation-inducing Isotope E? | ImagePart2 = Quicksilver Vol 1 11.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = At last - the identity of the mysterious Lord Anon is revealed! The High Evolutionary has decided that only he can lead his Knights to victory against the forces of Exodus, and heads up the assault on the captured citadel of Wundagore Mountain! And that leaves Quicksilver, the Knights' erstwhile leader, alone to face the fury of Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Black Knight, and Ant-Man - the H4H members now devolved into savage beast by the unstable Isotope E! And even if Pietro can overcome these odds, he and the H4H have an ever-greater danger waiting - as, back at Wundagore, a dark secret is revealed and an eleventh-hour betrayal tips the score in favor of evil! | ImagePart3 = Heroes for Hire Vol 1 16.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = The climax to the first major story arc for Heroes for Hire and Quicksilver continues here! The mysterious Lord Anon has revealed his true identity and agenda - and has taken possession of the High Evolutionary's dangerous Isotope E! now, to hunt down the missing Knight of Wundagore, Quicksilver must team with the Heroes For Hire - who are suffering from the mutagenic effects of the Isotope and could revert to subhuman monsters at any moment! Good guys couldn't have picked a worse time for a full-scale assault on Exodus and his forces at Wundagore Mountain - especially now that Exodus has a new set unwitting allies! And when the dust clears from this desperate battle, it may only be the forces of evil left standing! | ImagePart4 = Quicksilver Vol 1 12.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = Quicksilver and Heroes For Hire have fallen to the combined might of Exodus, his Acolytes, and Lord Anon, the traitor within the Knights of Wundagore! Now Exodus plans to unleash the power of the High Evolutionary's deadly Isotope E on a unsuspecting world - insuring mutant supremacy by devolving away from the powers of any and all non-mutant superhumans! It seems the only way for Quicksilver to prevent this worldwide devolution is to give in to his dark side - and wrest away leadership of the Acolytes and claim his true legacy as the heir of Magneto! But the mad Exodus isn't giving up without a fight, and so Quicksilver enters into a battle royal that will leave neither him nor his opponent unchanged! Has Pietro Maximoff finally come face-to-face with his irrevocable destiny - as an enemy to mankind?! | ImagePart5 = Heroes for Hire Quicksilver Vol 1 '98.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = Sides have been chosen, alliances have shifted and lines have been drawn - now the stage is set for all-out war! The High Evolutionary has his godlike power back - and it's driven him insane! Now Quicksilver, still reeling from the changes wrought in his powers and personality in Quicksilver #12, must battle not only the power-mad Evolutionary, but his former allies the Knights of Wundagore as well! Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Ant-Man, She-Hulk and Thena - their bodies still ravaged from the devolving effects of Isotope E - of head-to-head in furious battle with the Acolytes! The White Tiger clashes with the traitorous Lord Anon in a battle to the death! The Black Knight confronts his former friend - and ancient enemy - the man known as Exodus! Some will live, some will dies, and some will be changed forever! | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}